Monkeys are trained to detect and recognize warming or cooling stimuli applied to their faces in order to receive a liquid reward. They are also trained to avoid potentially noxious or escape from noxious stimuli. Measurement of warm, cold, and escape thresholds are made. A corresponding study of pain and temperature thresholds in humans, utilizes the same stimulus parameters.